Lullaby
by Lyring
Summary: Conjunto de histórias James/Lily.
1. 1

Ele se movia ao redor dela, procurando por alguma falha, algo para corrigir, algo que o fizesse acreditar que ela pertencia àquele mundo. Que poderia pertencer ao mundo dele.

E todos os sorrisos, todos os olhares, todos os gestos, todas as palavras... Ela, por si só, em todas as imperfeições da própria perfeição. Ela, que pertencia a todos, eternamente gravada na mente daqueles que fizera sorrir.

E ele sorriu, sorriu ao vê-la, porque o brilho nos olhos dela nunca representaria tristeza.

E ela sorriu de volta para ele, vendo-o pela primeira vez. Porque não importava em quantas mentes estivesse guardada; na dela, só existia ele.

* * *

**N/A:** A drabble foi escrita para o projeto Drabble-A-Thon do fórum seisvê.


	2. 2

_Três._

Ela suspirou suavemente, erguendo o olhar. Fez questão de ignorar seus pensamentos.

_Dois._

Os olhares se encontraram por um único instante, cheios de emoções não-reveladas. Ela costumava ver aquele olhar no rosto de James todos os dias, mas nunca foi capaz de interpretar o que era.

Não até que encarasse seu reflexo no espelho, e observasse a mesma intensidade das emoções, uma vez apresentadas no olhar dele, nos seus próprios olhos.

_Um._

Um passo foi tudo o que conseguiu contar, porque nada parecia existir mais. Só James e os olhos dele, tão repletos de emoções que ela queria desvendar.

Ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, e os seus lábios trêmulos, porém decididos, encontraram-se com os dele.

_Zero._

Nada mais era tão importante.

* * *

**N/A:** A drabble foi escrita para o projeto Drabble-A-Thon do fórum seisvê.


	3. 3

"Eu acho que você deveria parar de tentar fazer isso."

"Do que você está falando?" James questionou inocentemente, ou o mais inocentemente que ele poderia fazer.

"Você está tentando induzir a criança a andar, James."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada," ele escondeu o pomo-de-ouro que segurava nas suas costas. Harry, parado a um metro de distância, encarava os dois com aparente diversão.

"O livro 'Pequenos Bruxos, Volume 1: Psicologia para o seu bebê em crescimento' contém um capítulo sobre isso. Se você está tentando tão duramente forçar o Harry a andar, ele crescerá traumatizado," ela cruzou os braços. "Provavelmente terá um forte senso de autocrítica e será inclinado a depressão."

"Mas ele está gostando, Lily. Olhe," e ele retirou o pomo-de-ouro das costas, colocando-o ao alcance da visão do pequeno Harry.

O próprio lançou um sorriso com apenas um dente para o pomo, e começou a esticar-se na direção do mesmo, engatinhando rapidamente.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação e segurou o filho em seus braços. Harry pareceu revoltado por não ter conseguido pegar o pomo. "Ma—mã, dá o po_muh_."

Ela, a contragosto, retirou o pomo da mão de James e entregou-o para o filho, que o segurou alegremente. "Você está tratando nosso filho como um animal em treinamento, James," disse, virando-se para o marido.

"Eu estou apenas estimulando a capacidade do Harry de persistir em seus objetivos e, simultaneamente, tentando fazê-lo andar," James replicou sabiamente. "Isso está citado no livro 'Ensinamentos construtivos para o seu bebê'. Você não o leu?"

"Não," ela respondeu e, logo após fazê-lo, semicerrou os olhos para ele. "Você andou lendo livros trouxas?"

James deu de ombros. "Moony me emprestou, um dia desses. Eu achei-o interessante."

"Por que _Remus_ iria querer ler livros sobre—"

A pergunta de Lily, no entanto, foi interrompida pela súbita chegada de Sirius. O próprio segurava um pote do que parecia ser sorvete de chocolate. "Quem aí quer sorvete?" ele perguntou animadamente.

No mesmo instante, Harry retorceu-se nos braços de Lily e abandonou o pomo-de-ouro que segurava. "_Padifu_!" ele bateu as mãozinhas entusiasmadamente. "_Sôveti_!"

James, após observar o desenvolvimento da cena, retirou Harry dos braços de Lily e o colocou no chão. Quase imediatamente, o pequeno levantou-se e começou a andar, um tanto desajeitado, até onde encontrava-se Sirius. Os três encaravam a cena com um misto de surpresa e admiração, até que Lily recuperou a voz e disse:

"Segure-o nessa posição, James! Eu irei pegar a câmera!"

Harry já havia chegado até onde Sirius encontrava-se, estático, e puxava a boca da calça do mesmo.

James piscou algumas vezes antes de recobrar a voz. "Bem, eu sabia que ele precisava de algum estímulo," ele disse. "Só não imaginava que seria sorvete."

* * *

**N/A:** A história é para o projeto "Happy Harry", da sessão James/Lily do fórum seisvê. O item é "Primeira vez que andou sozinho."

E eu sei que está (muito) meio nonsense, mas relevem. A idéia foi de última hora.


	4. 4

**Like a wall of stars**

James fechou a porta do dormitório com ferocidade e se recostando na própria. Várias lágrimas rolavam livremente por seu rosto, e ele não fez o mínimo esforço para lutar e tentar ser forte. Ele não queria ser forte naquele instante. Ele queria ter a sua mãe do seu lado, para que ela o abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem mais uma vez.

Mas ela não o faria. Sua mãe estava morta, tal como o seu pai. Toda a sua família tinha sido repentinamente dilacerada, e o seu mundo estava de ponta cabeça.

E não é como se a morte de seus pais não fosse esperada. Era. E isso causava uma dor ainda maior, porque ele estivera esperando por isso todos os dias de suas férias — ele dormia sem a certeza de que acordaria e veria seus pais ainda vivos no amanhã. Doía vê-los definhando em cima de uma cama, incapazes e completamente vulneráveis, da maneira que James nunca tinha os visto antes.

Ele estava abraçado aos seus próprios joelhos e chorando como uma criança indefesa, porque, na realidade, ele se sentia como uma.

Houve um barulho de porta se abrindo e, repentinamente, uma voz: "James?"

Surpreso, James se levantou em um só pulo e estava pronto para socar aquele que se atrevera a entrar no dormitório naquele instante, mas seu punho parou no ar ao notar que não era apenas _alguém_ — era Lily Evans.

Ela olhou para o punho estendido de James e para o rosto do próprio, e o seu olhar se tornou complacente. Calmamente, ela caminhou até mais próximo dele e colocou sua mão do punho fechado dele, abaixando-o. "Sou apenas eu, James," ela disse.

"Você…" ele sussurrou confusamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O Sirius me contou o que está acontecendo, James," Lily disse suavemente, ainda sem largar a sua mão. "Eu vi você subindo e pensei que talvez…"

"Você está com pena de mim, não está?" James disse raivosamente, soltando sua mão da dela. "Me largue. Eu não quero que você tenha pena de mim."

Lily não se abalou pela demonstração de raiva dele — na realidade, era como se James estivesse fazendo nada além do que ela havia esperado. "Eu não estou com pena."

"Por que mais você estaria aqui, se não fosse por pena?" James gritou, passando a mão no cabelo. "Você está com pena do garoto órfão."

"James, eu não…" ela tentou segurá-lo mais uma vez.

"Me largue!"

Ela não se importou. Segurou o rosto molhado dele entre as suas mãos com toda a sua força, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos. "Eu estou aqui porque quero _ajudar você._"

James fechou os olhos, parecendo se acalmar com o toque dela. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu através de sua bochecha. "Você não pode me ajudar…" ele sussurrou.

Lily o abraçou silenciosamente e James se aconchegou nela.

"Eles ainda estão aqui, você sabe," Lily disse, depois de alguns minutos.

"Onde?" James levantou o rosto imediatamente e a encarou.

Ela sorriu suavemente com a reação dele e levou uma de suas mãos ao peito do rapaz, exatamente onde o coração estava localizado. "Aqui."

"Eu sinto falta da minha mãe."

Lily esperou que ele continuasse a dizer.

"Ela costumava ser paciente comigo também," ele continuou. "Você me lembra ela."

"Imagino que você tenha sido muito mimado, também," ela comentou.

Um fantasma de um sorriso surgiu no rosto de James ao se recordar. "Sim, eu fui muito mimado durante toda a minha vida," ele concordou.

"Isso não é muito difícil de perceber."

"Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu era o pomo-de-ouro deles," James comentou, seu olhar estava fixado em algum ponto do quarto.

"Os seus pais costumavam jogar Quadribol?"

"Minha mãe sim," ele respondeu. "Ela era artilheira e capitã do seu time."

"Foi desta maneira que os seus pais se conheceram?" Lily perguntou curiosamente, as suas mãos mexendo suavemente no cabelo de James. "Através do Quadribol?"

"Não," James disse. "Meus pais se conheceram na Biblioteca do castelo. Ele era sétimo ano da Grifinória e ela era do sexto da Corvinal. Ele, sem querer, derrubou o livro que segurava nela."

"Interessante saber que nem todos os Potter são da Grifinória," ela sorriu levemente. "O que aconteceu depois?"

"Os dois não se suportavam e, ainda que educadamente, viviam a discutir," ele disse. "É por isso que, quando contei sobre nossas ocasionais brigas durante o quinto ano, a minha mãe me disse que nós acabaríamos juntos…"

"Você sabe, talvez ela estivesse certa."

"Talvez."

James havia deixado de se importar com isso. O importante é que, naquele momento, enquanto os dois permaneciam entrelaçados um no outro e ela havia esperado até que ele fosse dominado pelo cansaço, ele sabia que não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Feita para o Just James.


	5. 5

**O Caso do Lago Negro**

A brisa que batia suavemente em suas vestes e cabelos fazia com que Lily se lembrasse a razão de as árvores ao redor do Lago Negro lhe parecer um ótimo lugar para refletir. Adquiriu, desde o sexto ano, o hábito de fazê-lo quando estava sem sono. Costumava descer silenciosamente e seguir pelos corredores do castelo, já sabendo tão bem como fazê-lo que nenhuma vez sequer foi pega pelo zelador. Ao se tornar Monitora-Chefe, no sétimo ano, possuía maior liberdade e não deveria prestar contas a Filch – apesar de pensar de seus passeios nunca foram notados.

Mas, após o término de uma de suas rondas em companhia de James, ela resolvera que talvez não devesse ser a única a saber sobre seus passeios noturnos. Levara-o consigo, enquanto ele questionava para onde estavam indo e lhe dizia, com os olhos semicerrados, que sempre havia desconfiado que ela possuía jeito para brincadeiras. Ela riu, mas preferiu nada responder. Suas mãos ainda estavam juntas quando finalmente chegaram ao Lago Negro, e James olhou para a ruiva em surpresa.

"Você está me trazendo ao Lago Negro?"

"É o que parece," ela respondeu divertida, sentando-se nas raízes da árvore que costumava se sentar sempre que visitava o lugar e, em seguida, fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. James o fez, mas ainda a encarava como se esperasse uma explicação. "Costumo vir aqui quando quero pensar sobre algo. É um ótimo lugar para se refletir sobre uma questão, sabia? É muito calmo à noite. Não há ninguém para atrapalhar os seus pensamentos."

"E por que você me trouxe aqui?"

"Bem, ninguém sabe que eu venho aqui. É muito particular. Mas eu decidi que alguém deveria saber uma hora – e eu trouxe você."

James sorriu e pôs a sua mão em cima da dela outra vez, como se agradecesse pela confiança. Ela também sorriu, desviando o seu olhar para a paisagem além das árvores.

Era tempo para mudar.

* * *

**N/A:** Feita para o Mural de Fotos!


	6. 6

**Recordar.**

James não costumava prender-se tanto ao passado havia todo um futuro pela frente, mas ele adquirira o hábito de fazê-lo nos últimos tempos. Tanto havia mudado que ele julgava não fazer diferença e, portanto, costumava abrir o álbum de fotografias e observar as suas fotos antigas com a Lily – embora não possuíssem mais que dois ou três anos. Acontecera tudo de maneira tão rápida, ele chegava a conclusão. Sentia saudades da época em que não precisava se preocupar com nada além de si próprio, mas logo se recordava de que era a mesma época em que Lily não era tão presente em sua vida e, deste modo, não valia mais tanto a pena.

Naquele dia, uma foto em especial prendera a sua atenção. Nela, havia uma tímida Lily parada em frente à entrada da Floresta Proibida, no que parecia ser um dia agradável de outono. Mesmo que estivesse entre as últimas fotos do álbum, James recordara-se de que fora uma das primeiras a se tiradas e, naquela época, os dois sequer tinham um relacionamento que não ultrapassasse a amizade.

(Mas era sempre agradável recordar que os dois se amavam, ao fim. E era isso, apenas isso, que os mantinham juntos mesmo após tanto tempo, tanta dor e tantas incertezas.)

* * *

**N/A:** A fic foi escrita para o Mural de Fotos, um projeto da JamesLily do fórum seisvê.


	7. 7

**Mistakes**

Porque nós éramos tão erroneamente certos. Você tinha todo aquele jeito de que não estava nem aí, com o seu corte de cabelo meio despojado e os seus óculos que sempre escorregavam pelo seu nariz enquanto você desenhava em seus pedaços de pergaminho. Você tinha aquele corpo esguio, com alguns músculos provenientes e mãos pesadas, que eram capazes de realizar trabalhos incríveis. Você costumava dizer piadas infames em meio a assuntos sérios nas classes, principalmente as de McGonagall, mas sempre demonstrava que se importava com o que estava aprendendo. Porque você costumava se importar.

Porque você tinha força, e uma força que não se costumava ter. Dumbledore a viu em você quando o nomeou Monitor-Chefe, e fez com que eu começasse a vê-lo de outra maneira. Você deixou lentamente de ser Potter para tornar-se James Potter e, por fim, apenas James. Você me fez aprender que eu havia nascido para ser a sua Lily, a sua eterna Lily, a sua eterna flor de lírios. Porque nós éramos meio errados, com tudo que deveria ter nos acontecido. Nós cometemos erros, nós choramos e nos abraçamos em meio à nossa dor, em meio a uma guerra que talvez não fosse nossa, mas que éramos corajosos o suficiente para comprar a briga.

E nós éramos meio certos. Meio eu, meio você, metades que formaram um todo - um todo que fez toda a diferença. Nós éramos acidentes, nós cometemos acidentes e nós contribuímos para que o mundo fosse mudado. Nós fomos um erro que funcionou, um romance meio adolescente que marcou toda a história.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o VI Drabble-a-thon da seção JamesLily do fórum 6v.


	8. 8

**O que não se diz**

Era um tanto estranho, se você realmente deseja saber – porque ninguém sabe ao certo como aconteceu, como as coisas se iniciaram. Potter e Evans eram apenas Potter e Evans, os Monitores-Chefes. Eles eram vidas separadas, infinitamente diferentes, que qualquer um poderia jurar – embora sem conhecê-los de fato – que jamais se cruzariam. Apenas por observá-los durante alguns minutos era mais que suficiente para ter certeza de que formariam uma mistura heterogênea, caso um dia seus passos viessem a se cruzar.

Mas vieram.

Num dia, eles deixaram de serem separados para se tornarem apenas James e Lily. Num dia, seus olhares passaram a se cruzar com mais frequência que o normal, verde no castanho, e eles se mantinham silenciosos porque os olhares transmitiam coisas que seus lábios jamais seriam capazes de proferir. Eram sentimentos profundos, indizíveis, enquanto seus gestos poderiam valer mais que milhões de palavras. E eles valiam. Os dedos que se encostavam sorrateiramente e evoluíam para mãos-dadas, num aperto sutil, porém firme. E a maneira com a qual Lily passou a ingressar num universo que não aparentava ser seu, conversando e brincando alegremente com os Marotos. Os sorrisos e as piadas faziam parecer como se ela sempre tivesse estado naquele local – como se ela pertencesse a ele.

Lily não pertencia a ele. Lily pertencia a James. James pertencia a Lily. E eles estariam sempre juntos.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o VI Drabble-a-thon da seção JamesLily do fórum 6v.


End file.
